Warriors: Fall Of The Clans
by cyb3rkid02
Summary: StarClan has fallen. The human race has been wiped out. The Dark Forest has enslaved nearly the entire cat species. Few oppose, but their ends will come soon. Chapters 1-2 T Chapters 3-Onwards M


Frostpaw was asleep. The black and white tom was dreaming about what happened 3 moons ago.

It was a sunny day. He just woke up and blinked his purple eyes a few times."Morning guys!" He said. "Time for training!" His mentor, Dustpelt said. He was a senior, a few moons from being an elder. He was a brown tabby. He and the other apprentices followed him to the training area. The others were named Dovepaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Infernopaw was a Reddish orange tom with yellow eyes. "Today we'll hunt crows." Dustpelt said. "Frostpaw, you go first" "OK." The black and white tom said. He crouched down, targeted the crow and pounced, knoucking it out of the air. He then broke its tiny neck. "Well done" The brown tabby said. Frostpaw looked around and for a split second he saw a shadowy tom near a tree. He looked again, and he was gone. "I think I saw something." He said. "Well that's not important right now. It's Dovepaw's turn now." Dustpelt said. Dovepaw was the youngest of the apprentices, at only 6 moons. She crouched down. Then she pounced. She missed, but just a paw to the side. The crow flew away. "That's OK. You just became an apprentice. Most new apprentices are lucky to even lay a single paw on a crow. "Thanks." She said. It was now Infernopaw's turn. He crouched down, and leapt, but he jumped over the crow. "For the love of StarClan, please let me catch a crow!" He said. "There's always tomorrow!" Frostpaw said. "OK, training's over." Dustpelt said.

The three apprentices followed their mentor back to camp. Frostpaw went to the Fresh-Kill pile and took a vole. He ate it, and went to play with the little kits he used to play with. He played some mossball, then joined the midday patrol. He didn't see anything strange other than shadowy cats that kept dissapearing. So he caught prey to take back to camp. 'I wonder why I keep seeing dissapearing cats.' He thought.

When he got back, he watched as former kits became apprentices. Then he curled up in the apprentice's den and slept.

In the morning, he woke up before his fellow apprentices. When the others woke up, they went to the training area. Suddenly, Frostpaw saw a swarm of shadowy cats, which were Dark Forest cats. StarClan came to ThunderClan's camp along with the other Clans.

Cats from both sides leapt at each other. Dovepaw and Infernopaw leapt at a large black tom but it knocked both of them away. Frostpaw leapt at a large Tortoiseshell and clawed it in the head. Bramblestar bit a small white She-cat in the throat. Firestar leapt at the leader of the Dark Forest, but he was killed just how Tigerstar was when he was young. Bramblestar leapt at the leader, only to meet the same fate. 10 Dark Forest cats ganged up on Lionheart. His power couldn't help him now as he was clawed from all sides. The battle went on, as almost every cat was killed. Frostpaw looked at the leader of the Dark Forest, who was revealed to be Scourge. The black and white tom fell to the ground, badly injured. "Leave that kit to die" Scourge said. We still have to execute the other survivors that won't surrender."Listen, you have lost. You now have a choice. You can surrender and live the rest of your miserable lives as slaves. Or be executed. You have 10 seconds to decide." Scourge said. Most of the cats surrendered. While 3 did not. They were executed personally by him. The 30 that surrendered were ordered to hunt for the Dark Forest Army.

Frostpaw couldn't believe it. The Clans had fallen. His home was destroyed. When the Dark Forest cats weren't watching him, he gathered some herbs and mended his wounds. He burst into tears. Looking at his hom, which was now burning.

He woke up. He caught a crow and ate it for breakfast. "The Clans may have fallen, but I need to move on." He said. Then he looked up at the stars. It was now one apprentice against the entire Dark Forest Army.


End file.
